Immune : A Carl Grimes story
by chrisiscool712
Summary: *SPOILERS* A story that tells the tale of what would happen if Carl Grimes somehow managed to survive the episode 'Honor' in The Walking Dead, and how that event would lead him to change the world forever. It also crosses over with Fear The Walking Dead in a MUCH bigger way.
1. Chapter 1 : Honor

**Chapter 1 : Honor**

There he laid, Carl Grimes, son of father Rick Grimes, leader of the Alexandrian's. He wasn't sleeping, he was dying, sweaty, fever, everything, all the signs. No one ever expected this, saw this coming, anyone and everyone was on the table, but Carl? He was suppose to be the next generation, the **next world.** But in a world like this, in the world inhabited by the walking dead. Anyone and **everyone** was on the table, which Rick knew, so in reality, Rick did expect this, with everyone eventually, maybe himself first, maybe he was actually in denial, which people say is the first stage of grief, or maybe, just maybe, this wasn't meant to happen.

 _No, no, he's dead, we don't have time for things like this anymore, everyone dies, and in this world, as unfair as it may be, everyone dies unfairly, sons die before fathers, Carl dies from a walker bite, out in the woods, with a man he never has met, just to try and save him._ Rick thought about the situation, and maybe that was just it, Carl didn't die for nothing, he saved a man, a man named Siddiq... and in today's world, saving one person, or saving thousands, Carl was ready to save everyone he could, even Negan it seemed like. For Carl's thoughts were Ricks own it seemed, as deep as Rick buried his own thoughts to 'survive' he knew it too, saving just one person, one person who maybe, just **maybe** could help someone else... or even save the whole world for all Rick knew, it was worth it, and Carl knew it too. Siddiq, he didn't look like he could save the world, but maybe he could save someone who could, or that person could save someone else who can.

It was a chain reaction, and if everyone could be like Carl, if everyone could be **good,** then this world could be rebuilt in no time, but too many people see things the same, others would kill you and you would kill others 'That's how the world works.' say's everybody, Shane, even Daryl, but Carl knew, Carl knew you always have a choice to make. Carl knew that, and he made his choice, he made the _right_ choice. Yet here he was, laying on the floor, dying for it, but somehow Rick knew, that if Carl didn't do what he did, he couldn't live with himself, he's already done a lot he regrets, Rick too, and Carl's made it clear this is what he wanted, not to die, but for other people to live. As much as they have already done, there has to be a point where you put your foot down, and start doing better, no matter the circumstance. The world was a shade of gray nowadays, but Carl, in this one action, was the day and night definition of good, how long that would last had he survived... no one would know, but that was just the point wasn't it? To do what you think is right, the best you can, **no matter what. No matter** The **Saviors, or the walkers, or anything.** Carl was dying, and Rick couldn't be more proud of his boy.

Rick looked down, shaking, trying not to cry, "I'm sorry." He spoke to Carl quietly, almost unable to get the words fully out. "I couldn't protect you." Michonne kneeling right next to him, sharing his sadness. "A fathers job is to protect his son." Rick said in a depressing tone, feeling as if he was back in the first days of the apocalypse, helpless, but at the same time, refreshed, not worrying about surviving, just worrying about one thing, Judith, Carl, his family... he could be better than he's been, they all could be better than they've been, he quickly was snapped out of his thoughts as he was about to say something, but he stopped... Rick paused, looking at Carl who seemed as if he was about to say something. "Love... It's just to love." Carl said, sadness in his voice, but Carl was proud too, proud of his father for getting him through this, he knew Rick could do what's right, he believed in Rick. His dad. There have been problems before, but he never stopped believing in his old man.

Carl started to take his pistol out of it's holster... knowing what had to be done. "No." Ricks breathing became flustered, he wouldn't accept this. He **couldn't** accept this. "No." **But he had to...** Michonne spoke up soon after, knowing Rick was starting to panic... "Carl, it it it should be..." Carl interrupted "I know, I know... somebody you love." He paused to take a breath. "When you can't do it yourself..." He spoke. "But I still can." He painfully said, knowing it was true, but harsh for his dad and Michonne to hear. "I grew up." He said. "I have to do this. Me." His breathing got heavy. "I love you." He looked to them. "I love you too." Michonne said as she cried. Carl shook his head slightly, really starting to cry, realizing the people he would be away from, the things he could've done better, but no, it was better him than anyone else, even Siddiq, he knew that now more than ever. "I love you dad." He said crying, trying to stay strong... "I love you Carl, I love you so much." His dad said in return, crying, barely able to speak. Rick kissed his sons forehead for what seemed like one last time, it was hot, fever still there, hotter than Rick has ever felt a fever, but Carl was turning, and these were the signs... it was what it was, sadly. Rick looked at his son and spoke to what he said earlier, about a better world, a vision where everyone can live as if the world was different, maybe even better than it was, if you can believe that, "I'll make it real. I will. I will." Rick finished. The world has always been messed up, and Carl was seemingly one of the few to know it, as young and sheltered as he was at one time.

Rick walked outside with Michonne, putting his hands together and waiting for the expected, still crying, looking at Michonne every now and then. A silenced gunshot could barely be heard from inside, and Rick started to cry, knowing what was coming did not help, Carl was gone, and Rick knew it was now final... this is the way it's gotta be, or was it? Soon a completely unexpected turn of events happened, as Rick was not ready for anything other than grief for his son at the moment, the doors behind Rick and Mochonne swung open, revealing a dead Savior holding his chest, and out walked Negan holding Carl, several Saviors behind him, Carl still looking as if he was about to become a walker, but not shot in the head, so that was about the only thing keeping Rick focused for the time being. "Now what in the **world** is going on here? Can't even take care of your son Rick? Now that **IS** disappointing!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Negan

**Chapter 2 : Negan**

Negan spoke with his signature lean, almost looking as if he was going to fall. Rick just hoped Carl wouldn't turn as Negan held him, that wasn't the way for him to go, he needed a proper burial, not a bunch of Saviors shooting up his dead corpse, hell, Rick didn't even want him to get to the point of becoming a walker, Rick was relieved he was alive but if he had to die, he wanted him to go out as a person, and that chance seemed to be going away.

Negan spoke again "To think I was actually starting to like old Carl over here, I mean, I still do, how do you not love a dying little boy? He looks like absolute **SHIT**. But we all know this is your fault Rick, instead of focusing on your family, you've been focusing on me, and while it is absofuckinglutely, FLATTERING. It is also really creepy. You really should back off before Lucille gives you a restraining order, see, your son is quite a smart kid, and I really like how he sees things, but at the same time, Carl over here wouldn't be in the situation he's in right now if he realized that his dad either doesn't give a shit. Or he's completely incompetent. I tracked you Rick, see my boys thought you were all dead, but when they got me to confirm the job, I figured Carl might be injured, from me, not from whatever this shit is, I actually felt GUILTY Rick, if you can believe that, for a bit anyways. Then i heard all of this mushy crap from the charred remains of your little base up there, and I just had to come down and see who kicked the bucket, and make you **ALL** kick the bucket, maybe sparing Carl here." Negan paused as he noticed Rick blankly staring into his eyes "Who by the way is my favorite, and he's not even my boy. Yet I seem to protect him better than his pop." Negan looked at Michonne who seemed like she was about to attack at any second. " Now, tell your girl not to get any ideas." He looked at Carl. "WOULD hate to make Carl's farewell short lived." He then looked at Rick. "I am sorry, I really am, but what Carl did here to my guy, as he seemingly was about to kick in anyways, is just NOT FUCKING COOL, THAT SHIT DOES NOT FLY, AS YOU ALREADY KNOW! I liked you Carl, you know that, I would of let you live, well, the remainder anyways, your dad... not so much. Maybe that's what this is, Carl trying to make it up to pops. Well, it's cute to know that he would have went ape shit as he died to protect his old man, but even with the power of 'I don't give a fuck' on your side Rick, I still come out ahead, and don't worry, we ain't going to kill your boy, I want him to have a proper burial, so that's what we're going to do, we are going to go bury him, have a funeral, maybe some snacks, and THEN I'm going to kill you, because Carl, Carl deserved that, wouldn't you say? Or I will kill you now and bury Carl myself. I ain't letting you ruin this for him, I know I know, you're his dad, so you get to pick the spot and the arrangements, but I get to be the protection, sound good?" Negan smiled and looked at Rick "Of course it does, not a better deal here, because that is the only one you got." Rick shook his head in approval "Yeah, Yeah, okay." Rick looked at Negan with tired eyes. "I didn't really need your approval." He then looked at Carl "Listen kid, I ain't letting you do this to yourself, it isn't right, is it boys?" He said to his backup. "No!" They responded. "I can do it if Rick doesn't want to, no father should have to do that, but Rick, you really were going to let HIM do it? Man Rick, I knew you were weak but that is just SICK. I get it, it's hard, but you need to be strong, for Carl, for your fucking self Rick!" Negan shook his head as he walked forward. "So where is it gonna be? And before you get any ideas, my men are many and more are coming, so unless you want your whole group dead, I would recommend you keep things calm. Because Carl deserves that, right?" Rick shook his head yes. "Yes, Carl deserves that." Rick was thinking about what Carl said as he looked at Carl, who was barely conscious. "I'll carry him." Negan said. "I got experience with these sort of things." He said referencing Lucille, and his inability to end her. Rick had to try, for Carl. "Let's go." Rick said. "Where to?" Negan asked. "To Hilltop." Rick spoke.


	3. Chapter 3 : Immune

A/N Sorry for the wait guys! Have been working on some other stuff recently such as RP's.

Steps could be heard as Negan's mud covered boots stepped beyond the top of the hill, light shining from the setting sun. Rick was not too far behind, staring forward as he stepped just behind Negan.

"What now?" Rick said with a hollow voice, a bit of grumble to it

Negan stared forward, light lower now, just shining through the cracks of the 1911 pistol he held.

"We bury him." He simply said, smiling slightly, be even he couldn't bare to laugh at this, he could however laugh at Rick's stupidity.

He turned around slowly, as he chuckled. "Oh, you thought we were gonna enter Hilltop? So your friends could help you? What do you think I'm stupid Rick?!" He said getting lowder, but then lowering his voice.

"Well I ain't." He said with almost a whisper.

"I'll respect your burial choices, with Alexandria being in ash and all. Your friends are here. I **get** that... I really do." Negan said with a huff.

"But this hill, overlooking Hill _top?_ This is as close as we'll get, a nice view, and a nice setting. Can see Hilltop from here, hell, can **walk** to Hilltop from here, your friends will find him eventually, at least the grave, we'll label it an all..." He said, with a melancholy tone of voice.

Rick jsut stared forward, not saying a word.

"Okay." Negan said. "It's settled then."

Rick was trying to thin, but couldn't, he had to get out of this, for Carl. But he had to mourn, now wasn't the time, but, he **had** to.

He stared forward as Negan and his men prepared Carl against a stone, Negan taking out a wooden stake, and a wooden board he started to nail into it right in front of Rick. Negan shook his head as he looked at Rick. "Look at you, Rick. _You are a mess._ Understandably, but, man... you're yes are going red, sweat dripping off your face, you don't need to wear a suit but, _this is your son's funeral._ " He paused. frowning "After all."

Negan finished by engraving a message into the wooden boar,d now nailed like a cross. his eyes wandered up to Rick as he carved. "What? I would have you do it, but ugh, I don't know if I want to trust you with sharp objects, after all the, ugh, _incidents."_ He smiled. 'That we've experienced." He continued carving and then finished, blowign the board and wiping it of any wood shavings. He held it up in front of Rick. "Well Rick, what do you think!?" He said with enthusiasm. It read...

 _'To the boy who didn't make it, the biggest potential lost since the world went to shit, Carl Grimes. Love, Uncle Negan.'_

He smiled as he stuck it in the ground and his men started to dig.

Negan crouched in front of Rick. Sighing and putting a hand on his shoulder, as Hilltop remained under normal operations, smoke seen from the settlement into the horizon, out of the situation. "So, you'd better get to it, one of us is going to have to do it, my men shouldn't, and as I said before, we sure as hell shouldn't make him do it."

Negan went to point at Carl, who was missing.

"What the hell?" Negan said as his face morphed with shock. 'Where the hell is he?!" he said, getting almost angry.

Rick stared at the blank area against the rock where Carl once laid. Confused, looking both ways.

"Did he turn into a walker and walk away, what the FUCK?"

He paused as he turned to his men, gripping his bat, and holstering his gun. "None of you saw him leave? Well, fuckin' find him! And keep an eye on this one..." He pointed at Rick. "Don't want to have two ghosts on our hands." Negan said with a straight face as he walked forward. He turned to Rick. "These assholes always fuck something up... need to do almost everything myself nowadays. We need to find your boy, or he's gonna die alone out there... I thought he was smart, but what the fuck is he doing?" Negan said shaking his head.

'He's trying to get away from you." Rick said simply. "No matter what." He stood there still staring straight ahead. But now somehow feeling a glimpse of hope. "I would too, difference is, I would kill you first, and I still am going to." Rick said, still barely moving. "Hey, don't forget where you are and what's going on Rick, watch what you say, this is no nightmare, but it WILL feel like one if you continue like this." Negan said as he gripped his bat, and then and then screamed a she hit the ground.

Screams echoed throughout the valley as Carl stumbled through it... catching his breath as he looked back. He needed to help his dad.

Long story short, Carl got a second wind, just as he was closing his eyes, feeling like he was about to turn as Negan was carving his freaking grave, he opened his eyes, and felt better than he has felt in months. He was surprised, and still has no idea what is or **was** going on, but he used the opportunity to escape, as everyone wasn't paying attention, and focusing on his dad, as they figured he was pretty much already on his way out, which he was, until it hit him, and some freak adrenaline boost made him look at his arm, which was still bitten, but looked as if it was months healed at this point. He closed his eyes as he rolled down the side of the hill, towards Hilltop, trying to see if he could get help, he did it as silently as he could and started to stumble towards it, he was still on the outskirts when he looked back at Negan screaming and seemingly ordering his men around, his dad still standing idly in place.

Carl turned around to head towards Hilltop as he heard a clicking noise, and as he moved his eyes up he nearly slammed his face into the end of a rifle barrel. "Ugh, hi there." Is all he could mutter, voice still strained from the lack of using it for hours.

It was a girl, tall, dark hair, and angry. She had a serious expression on her face as she pressed the rifle's barrel into Carl's head. She didn't say anything for a few seconds as she rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm gonna take you back with me to camp, we're trying to get by this settlement, whatever it is, unseen, we're all the way from Texas, trying to get back after a major supply run went bad, I shouldn't even be telling you this, but you seem like you're in bad shape."

Carl looked it, but he felt fantastic.

"My name's Alicia." She said as she aimed the rifle down, and started to eye him for weapons.

A/N Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it! Originally was going to call this chapter 'Fear' but decided Immune meant more.


End file.
